legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Big World, Big Adventures! (Part 1)
'Number One Engine '''is the very first episode of the new LOTM series done by Er202506. It is a parody of the Thomas & Friends episode of the same name. ORIGINAL WRITING DATE: September 3, 2018 Episode NARRATOR: One day when Thomas was working on the Chinese railway, he was running a little late........ THOMAS: I'm late! Oooh, I'm late! Grrrr, late! (THOMAS WHISTLES) THOMAS: I'm late I'm late I'm l-agh! (THOMAS BUMPS INTO YONG-BAO) YONG BAO: Whoa-ho-ho! Easy there, tiger! Thomas: Sorry Yong Bao, i took a wrong turn into a siding! (YONG BAO CHUCKLES) YONG BAO: That's okay, Thomas. You're here now-just in time for your passengers: Ranma, Yuga, and Garga from the future card buddyfight universe! They're on a visit to China this week! RANMA AND YUGA: What's up today, Thomas?? THOMAS: Hi.....I-I mean, uhh.........what's up? (THE COACHES ARE HOOKED TO THOMAS AND THE THREE CHARACTERS AND OTHER PASSENGERS STEP IN) (THOMAS WHISTLES AND SETS OFF) THOMAS: Back on the island of Sodor, my coaches Annie and Clarabelle ''love it ''when I go really fast! YUGA: You really mean it, bro?? THOMAS: Oh, but of course! (THOMAS BEGINS DAYDREAMING) ANNIE AND CLARABELLE: Woo-hoo-hoo, Thomas! Faster Thomas, faster! THOMAS: Once, I went so fast that I practically flew up into the sky.......all the way to the moon! MOON: Go, Thomas! You're my number one! RANMA: Well, this doesn't sound very convincing to me. (RECORD SCRATCH SFX) YUGA: I know a TON more about buddyfighting than railroads, but I don't think trains like you can jump over planets, Thomas! (THOMAS SNAPS OUT OF HIS DAYDREAM) GARGA: There's no doubt whatsoever that he's making this up. THOMAS: Well, maybe it wasn't quite like that. But it felt like it! One thing's for sure though: Where I come from, I'm the number one hero! YUGA: Hold it right there man. I'M the ace of games, so that makes ME the best! AN AN AND LIN YONG: Calm down, you two. Everyone is special in their own way! (THOMAS STOPS AT A STATION AND LETS OFF PASSENGERS) THOMAS: Wait, you two! Before you get in your taxi to your hotel, i'll race you! The hotel is right by the next station after this. Whoever gets there first is the TRUE number one! YUGA: Okay, bluey! You're on!!! (DOORS SLAM AS NEXT PASSENGERS BOARD) YUGA: Three..... Ranma: Two...... Garga: ONE...... ALL THREE: Raise the flag! (THOMAS STAYS STILL) RANMA: That means go, Mr. silly-steam! THOMAS: O-oh, right! (THE BUDDYFIGHTERS JUMP IN THE CAB AND IT SETS OFF) (THOMAS RACES DOWN THE LINE AT 50 KPH) NARRATOR: But things didn't go as smoothly as Thomas had hoped. (THE BUDDYFIGHTERS' CAB KICKS UP ROCKS AT THE RAILS AND SOME HIT THOMAS) THOMAS: Ooh, ah, oww! Huh?? (THE TAXI BEGINS GETTING FAR AHEAD) THOMAS: Oh, it's no use. I'll never catch up to Yuga and Ranma. AN AN: Don't worry, Thomas! LIN YONG: We know a shortcut! Just take this next turn! (THOMAS CHUCKLES) (HE SPEEDS DOWN ANOTHER LINE) THOMAS: Wow........are you sure this is a shortcut??? AN AN: Yes, Thomas! Keep going now! THOMAS: I can't ''see where I'm going-whoa!!!! (THOMAS GASPS AT THE 200 METER CLIFF DROP RIGHT NEXT TO THE LINE) THOMAS: Uh......is this safe?? AN AN: Of course it is, Thomas! LIN YONG: We've been this way loads of times! THOMAS: Okay........OH! CINDERS AND ASHES!! (THOMAS STOPS ON A BRIDGE AT LEAST 200 METERS HIGH BETWEEN THE CLIFFS) (HIS HEART BEGINS RACING) AN AN: Come on, Thomas! It's okay! LIN YONG: And you need to keep going if you're going to beat those two other characters! AN AN: Come on, show Yuga who's number one! THOMAS: O-okaaayyyy....... (HE BEGINS INCHING FORWARD OVER THE BRIDGE) LIN YONG: Thomas, you said you were the fastest engine on Sodor! AN AN: Didn't you fly up in the air?? LIN YONG: Didn't you jump over the moon?? THOMAS: I........I'm the fastest engine!! I'M NUMBER ONE!! WOO-HOO! (HE RACES OVER THE OTHER HALF OF THE BRIDGE) THOMAS: Wooooooo! (A ROCK IS SEEN ON THE TRACK) THOMAS: Oh no!! (HE DERAILS AND THEY ALL SCREAM AND SHOUT AS HE HANGS OVER THE CLIFF EDGE) THOMAS: Oh no.........I've come off the rails! AN AN AND LIN YONG: And no one even knows where we are! Help! Someone! (YUGA, RANMA AND THEIR CAB DRIVER HEAR THE SHOUTING) AN AN: Sorry, Thomas........we should have stayed on the main passenger line! THOMAS: It's not your fault, An An. It's all because i wanted to be number one. DISTANT VOICE: Hey, there they are!! (THOMAS GASPS IN DELIGHT) THOMAS: Yuga and Garga?? Ranma? You took this shortcut too?? RANMA OUT THE CAB WINDOW: Yes we did.....so what happened with you?? THOMAS: Oh.......there was a rock on the tracks! YUGA AND RANMA: ...............Uh oh!!! THOMAS: What? What's wrong?? YUGA: This........this was our fault, Thomas. We told the driver go really fast. The car must have kicked up a big stone off the road and onto your tracks! Sorry about that....... THOMAS: But......you could have carried on and won the race! YUGA: And leave the multi-universes' most famous childhood hero behind?? I don't think so! Not today! (THOMAS IS TIED TO THE TAXI CAB AND PULLED AWAY FROM THE EDGE) AN AN AND LIN YONG: Yay!! Thanks, Mr. buddyfighter friends! YUGA: Aww, don't get started on that..... (THOMAS SIGHS IN RELIEF) NARRATOR: Thomas and his new friends, Ranma and Yuga, now make a great team. After all, what could be better than ''two ''number one childhood heroes? Category:Er202506 Category:LOTM: Big World, Big Adventures! Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts